


family

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Family<br/>Fandom: Smallville<br/>Characters: Chloe/Oliver<br/>Prompt: #30 Family<br/>Word Count: 111<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings/Spoilers: none<br/>Summary: a/u future fic</p>
    </blockquote>





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Family  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
> Prompt: #30 Family  
> Word Count: 111  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings/Spoilers: none  
> Summary: a/u future fic

Title: Family  
Fandom: Smallville  
Characters: Chloe/Oliver  
Prompt: #30 Family  
Word Count: 111  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: a/u future fic

She cradled the small form in her arms, gazing down with a love so complete she was almost fit to burst. "What should we call her?" Turning her head slightly she saw Oliver out of the corner of her eye, "I thought Laura," she said softly. His eyes showed the absolute love he felt for his blonde goddess at that moment, "thank you." A more contented look appeared on his face then, "and I think we should call this one Gabriel." Oliver looked down at his son amazed that he had helped create two such wonderful creatures. Chloe gave him a wide smile, "Gabriel and Laura Queen, welcome to the family."


End file.
